villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stan (Eminem)
Stanley "Stan" Mitchell is a fictional titular character based from rapper Eminem's 2000 song "Stan" featuring British singer Dido and is Eminem's biggest fan. He was portrayed by actor Devon Sawa. Biography In the music video for Eminem's single, "Stan", the video follows a man named Stan who is obsessed with Eminem and his music, and eventually it consumes his life (in which he likes to talk about him 24/7). He, at first, seems more calm but still strange in his first letter, then the second letter, he seems very impatient, waiting for him to write him back, becoming more upset and violent and a complete stalker. Then, in his final part of the song, he is driving a car with his pregnant girlfriend tied-up in the trunk, and drives it over a bridge so he can hopefully make Eminem upset that he didn't write him back by killing himself and his pregnant girlfriend. After Eminem got Stan's letter, he begins writing him back tell him that he's been very busy with the tour and music, unaware of Stan's death. He tells him that he needs to calm down and take anger management therapy, which he also tell him that he needs to be nice to his girlfriend. Eminem got very uncomfortable when he (Stan) says some sexual stuff in the letter which Eminem doesn't roll like that, and which in his letter that he likes to cut himself which made him uncomfortable as well. He tells him that he does love him as a fan that he doesn't want him to do some crazy BS which the song conclusions at the end he mentioned in the letter that he saw on the news that made him sick a couple weeks ago which he meant to say to him that's some idiot drove his car over a bridge which he was drunk (Stan) and mentions that his girl was in the trunk and she was pregnant with his kid. As the song cuts to an end, Eminem said that the police found a audio tape but there was no names in the description until he put the pieces all together that the person who drove his car over the bridge was him (Stan) which has Eminem completely shocked and upset that everything happened so fast. However, Eminem fans notice that Stan's spirit was right there by Eminem by the right side of the Window which he wanted Eminem to know that it was already too late to write him back. In the song "Bad Guy" from The Marshall Mathers LP 2, the sequel album to The Marshall Mathers LP, Stan's younger brother Matthew avenges his brothers death by driving their former idol into a river. However, in the song "Guilty Conscience", a man named Stan the same one here age 21 is at a frat party when a 15 year old girl passes out from Stan spiking her drink with a "roofie" (translation: date rape drug). Dr. Dre and Slim Shady act as his conscience as whether or not to have intercourse with her. Dre good side of his conscience fails to persuade him otherwise, and intercourse took place that night. Psychology Stan has Borderline Personality Disorder, which is the driving force behind most of Stan's actions. This illness, also called Emotional Dysregulation Disorder, is a mood disorder characterized by unstable moods, self-image and relationships. The song "Stan", despite it being less than ten minutes in length, is actually used in some universities as a research project for psychiatry/psychology when discussing Borderline Personalities because Stan is practically the poster child for a Borderline Personality Disordered individual. As said by Eminem himself, the character Stan, who is in a way what he used to be, was written specifically to portray an individual with severe Borderline Personality Disorder. Stan has practically every symptom of Borderline Personality Disorder, including, but not limited to, identity disturbance, a lack of a sense of self, black and white thinking, irrational thoughts, paranoia, delusions, unstable and intense interpersonal relationships, splitting between love and hate, emotional instability, insecurity, compulsive behavior, hostility, irritability, unjustified intense anger and extreme emotions often leading to abuse or violence, depression, self-harm, suicidal thoughts or actions, obsessions, blame-shifting, impulsivity or lack of restraint and self-destructive behaviors. This disorder is usually caused by traumatic events. Stan said that he had a traumatic childhood, with his father cheating on his mother and abusing her. Stan said that "he never knew" his father. Stan also said that a friend of his committed suicide over a woman. Quotes Gallery Eminem - Stan (Long Version) ft. Dido Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Fanatics Category:Addicts Category:Mutilators Category:Abusers Category:Siblings Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Paranoid Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Mature Category:Insecure Category:Sadomasochists Category:Related to Hero Category:Muses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Hero's Lover Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Titular Category:Music Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Evil